What Have You Done
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Kit is given a mission by Beatrice: to kill Count Olaf. However, she cannot bring herself to do it... even after the worst happens... Songfic based on What Have You Done by Within Temptation. PLEASE REVIEW!


**This is my first Series of Unfortunate Events (SUE) fic. This is a songfic based off Within Temptation's What Have You Done. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. However, the reviews that say stuff like, "Why wasn't this KitxDewey?" or "This would have been much better if Dewey was in Olaf's place," will gleefully be ignored. THIS FIC IS FOR KITxOLAF LOVERS ONLY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

XX

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to?_

_Wish I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

Kit's eyes widened in shock at what Beatrice had just told her: she had to kill Count Olaf. "I won't do it!" She yelled in protest. "I just can't! After all, he's—"

"He's on the other side, Kit," Beatrice responded. "If he's who he was back then, I wouldn't have to give you this assignment, but he's not. He's been warped into something far beyond even your control." Kit stared at the floor, her eyes full of tears, and she slowly nodded.

_What have you done now?_

Kit trudged over to Hotel Denouement. Frank greeted her warmly. "Well, Kit, what a surprise!" he exclaimed as soon as she slumped in. "Are you staying here or did you want something specific?"

"I'd like a harpoon gun, Frank," she told him glumly.

"A harpoon gun?" Frank questioned. "Why would you need something like that now?"

"I never knew the world was such a sad place…" Frank' look of confusion changed to sadness.

"Oh… but wasn't he your…"

"He was… but he's changed a lot since then… I don't want to take any chances with Beatrice… Lemony and Jacques think it's a good idea too…"

"All right then…" Frank handed Kit a harpoon gun. "Be careful…" Kit nodded sadly and trudged out the door. Unfortunately, Olaf was about to walk into the hotel.

"Well, if it isn't Kit!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Olaf… we need to talk… somewhere in private…" Olaf shrugged.

"No problem." He led Kit into a dark alley. "All right, what is it?" Kit slowly raised the harpoon gun.

"Olaf… I need to… I need to…" She dropped the gun and slumped to her knees. "I can't do this… There's no way I can harm the one I love…" Olaf's look of confusion changed to anger.

"You were going to kill me?!" Kit nodded slowly.

"Under Beatrice's orders…" Olaf's mouth formed a straight line, his expression unreadable.

"I loved you… I thought you loved me too…" Tears were now streaming down Kit's cheeks.

"I did… and still do… That's why I can't bring myself to do this… Why did she want me to do this? Why not Jacques or Lemony?" Olaf looked down at Kit with pity, picked up the harpoon gun, and pointed it at Kit. She looked up, tears still falling. "Are you going to kill me?" Olaf's hands shook as he made his decision.

"No… I, too, cannot bring myself to kill the one I love… I'm taking this back to Hotel Denouement.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

Olaf walked over to Hotel Denouement, a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. How could Kit follow Beatrice's orders and try to kill him? Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, just as he couldn't kill her. Earnest greeted Olaf at Hotel Denouement. "Ernest, I borrowed a harpoon gun earlier," he told him. "I am returning it now."

"I don't remember you coming in here to borrow a harpoon gun…" Earnest replied. "Actually, the only person who borrowed a harpoon gun today was Kit Snicket."

"Yes, and I am returning it for her. No more questions!" Olaf thrust the harpoon gun in Earnest's arms and stomped out of the hotel. Being on the villainous side of V.F.D., how could he let Kit get away without killing her? True, he had once loved her, but times had changed. There was no way he was going to let her go again.

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

Kit walked back to the V.F.D. headquarters. Jacques waited impatiently as Kit dragged her feet toward him. "Did you do it?" he asked, to which Kit sadly shook her head.

"Don't tell Beatrice." Jacques, who looked confused at first, nodded firmly. He knew from the start that Kit would not be able to bring herself to kill the man she loved, schism or no schism.

_What have you done now?_

However, Kit would not be able to tell Beatrice anything… That day, her home was set on fire, in which she and her husband died. Fortunately, their three children, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, survived… only to be placed in the care of Count Olaf…

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

Kit drove straight to Olaf's house. "Olaf!" she yelled as she banged on the door. "Olaf, open up! I need to talk to you!" The door swung open, leaving a smug Olaf.

"Come to kill me again, Kit?" Kit balled up her fist.

"You killed Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire!" Olaf stepped into his house, gesturing for Kit to come inside.

"I did you a favor. You failed in your mission to kill me, and you were about to lie to Beatrice that I got away, weren't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"You specifically told someone, either Jacques or Lemony, not to tell Beatrice that you refused to kill me, right?

"Yes, but—"

"Then, what is there to blame?" Kit fell silent as she slowly nodded and walked out the door.

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Kit stared at the strip with shock. There was no doubt about it. She was pregnant… with Olaf's child… There was no way she could go back to tell him now… not after he had done possibly the worst thing possible: kill Beatrice and Bertrand. Not only that, but he was also scheming to get his hands on the Baudelaire fortune. What was a woman like Kit to do?

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

XX

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
